


Awkward Kitty

by Shadowmonsta



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Awkwardness, Cat, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Party, Romance, Wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmonsta/pseuds/Shadowmonsta
Summary: Alcohol brings out the worst in people, it brings out cat tendencies in awkward Changkyun.





	

“I really, really don’t want to go Minhyuk.” Changkyun whined, holding the covers over his head from where he lay on the bed, tightening his grip whenever he heard his best friend move closer. He was adamant that he was not moving from this bed. “Just go without me.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes at his friend before giving up – not really but he had more important things to think about – and moving towards his friends closet. Inside was a barrage of black clothing (of course) but he was going to find an outfit for him to wear, and he was going to drag him to this party whether he liked it or not. 

The younger boy let out a deep breath when he realised the other wasn’t close to him on the bed. Thank god. This party thing was shooting up his anxiety and Minhyuk wasn’t helping.

It was a lowly college party, and Changkyun was not up for that.

He had never been to one before, heck, he had never drunk alcohol before so he didn’t know why Minhyuk was being so pushy with this. 

“Get up Changkyun.” Minhyuk ruined the silence and grabbed onto the bed covers, pulling them down successfully and making the other groan with the sudden intrusion of light. “Get dressed, let me do you up a bit, and let’s just go and have fun!” The blonde was being extra pushy for a reason. They were already in their second year at college and Changkyun had yet to make any other friends than him – and they had only met because they were roommates. “Just come with me, I don’t want to be alone.”

Changkyun bit his lip as he faced the wall, closing his eyes because he knew that if he had turned around, Minhyuk would be pulling his best puppy dog face and he wouldn’t be able to say no.

“…Fine.”

“Oh my god, thank you so much!” Minhyuk exclaimed, rushing over to the boy and collapsing on top of him with sheer excitement. “Come on, let’s get ready.

Three hours later they were ready to go.

Changkyun stood in the front of a mirror with a pout on his lips, trying not to wince at the image in front of him. How Minhyuk managed to find these clothes in his wardrobe he had no idea. His hair had an obscenely amount of gel in it, no fringe could cover his eyes like usual, it was pulled back a little, looking messy but actually rather nice. Opposite to his usual black attire, he had a white v-neck on and black ripped jeans to match. He did like the look, but it wasn’t him.

And he didn’t know why he needed to dress like this just to go to a stupid party. Minhyuk looked as stylish as he always looked, ready to chat up people and drink like he always did.

Minhyuk danced his way in front of the mirror with Changkyun.

“You look hot, I’d date you.” He said, making Changkyun roll his eyes and turn around.

“Let’s just go. I’m not drinking though.” This time, Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s what you say now. You’ll get into it. Come on.”

…

The party was loud and crowded. There were a lot of people there, drinking and gossiping with each other, taking shots, laughing and shouting. Minhyuk had already gone off and disappeared – apparently, he wasn’t as lonely as Changkyun thought he was going to be – and was now dancing and chatting with some other people. That left the boy alone, in the kitchen, with a glass of unknown substance in his hand.

Maybe this is why other people drank at the party, to overcome the nervousness and loneliness because no one had even tried to talk to him.

So now Changkyun was sipping on something that made him feel a little fuzzy inside.

Not a bad feeling.

Soon enough he was onto his fourth glass, still in the kitchen. Now that he had that much drink he didn’t mind that Minhyuk had ditched him, he just leaned against the table and let a small smile creep up on his lips. It was a great feeling. His head was spinning a bit but he felt an overwhelming urge of overconfidence swell up inside of him, though he didn’t know what to do with it.

“You alright?” A sudden voice interrupted his happy thoughts and made him look up.

And there stood an angel. Or at least, the closest you could get to one. The man was tall, clearly well built, and had blond platinum hair. On his face were multiple piercings. One on his lip, and two rings on his left eyebrow. His hair was swiped back to show his ears, multiple piercings were there too. His outfit was weirdly angelic as well – or maybe it was just Changkyun. The man wore a black skinny jumper, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and white jeans, ripped at the thigh and was that a tattoo Changkyun could see? He was about to die.

And of course, after he took a considerably long time to look over the guy and admire his beauty, he forgot to say anything in reply to the question, probably looking like a weirdo. The handsome guy was probably regretting coming into the kitchen.

The handsome man took a few steps towards the boy who was creepily staring at him.

“Had enough to drink?” He asked, tilting his head and cracking a smile of his own. Changkyun shook his head a little – the wrong thing to do considering he was already a little dizzy – and smiled.

“No… I’m fine, thanks.” His voice was still deep but it was cheery.

“Great. I’m Hoseok…” He put out his hand and Changkyun stared at it for a few seconds before taking it, shaking it and smiling back. Hoseok’s eyes moved down the boy’s body, a smirk starting at the corner of his lips as he did. “And you are?”

“Me?” Changkyun asked, titling his head, his eyes a little bloodshot from the alcohol.

“Yes, cutie.” 

“Aha… I’m Changkyun, nice to meet you!” As they shook hands, Hoseok slightly pulled the other forward, but obviously, with the boy being wasted as much as he was, Changkyun lost his footing and immediately fell into Hoseok’s chest. “W-Whoops…” He murmured into the shirt, giggling to himself as he gripped onto the t-shirt to try and keep himself steady. Looking up at Hoseok, he bit his lip and wriggled his eyebrows. “You shouldn’t have pulled me.”

“I couldn’t help myself.” The taller commented, moving his hands to the boy’s waist, watching as Changkyun simply grinned up at him. “You know… you kind of remind me of a cat, or a puppy.”

“Oh really?” Changkyun asked, his hands still on the other’s t-shirt.

“Yeah, really.”

Changkyun stared up at the other and wondered why he had never seen the angel before around on campus. Then again, he didn’t really notice anyone anyway.

Both of them stared at each other until they were interrupted by another stranger.

“Hoseok! Come on, we’re doing shots.” A red-headed boy said with a grin on his lips. He looked at the two people in front of him, walking up to them and pulling one of Hoseok’s hands away from the cute boy’s waist. “You can come back to your boy in a bit, come on.” Grasping his hand, he pulled the taller away, leaving Changkyun standing there with a pout on his face as Hoseok simply shrugged his shoulders, winking at him as he was pulled away.

The boy left in the kitchen chuckled as he watched the angel walk away. Turning around and grabbing his drink off the table again, he downed it quickly, refilling it with whatever alcohol he could, making himself even happier.

Looking around, he grew bored of the kitchen. Time to explore!

Moving out of the kitchen, Changkyun slightly swayed left to right as he walked, but he didn’t care, he was still rather skilful at avoiding any pedestrian in his way. He reached the living room where he began to hear a lot of loud and cheerful shouting, probably because everyone was doing enough shots to throw them unconscious very soon.  
It looked fun.

Changkyun moved over a little, before his eyes caught sight of his blond roommate sitting on some guy’s lap, grinning and laughing as he took a shot of some green stuff. So, this is where he had run off to. Suddenly Changkyun felt like moaning, just to get the other riled up.

So, he walked over and stood in front of the blond who hadn’t noticed him yet.

“Minhyukkie.” His voice was like a child and it nearly made him laugh. Minhyuk looked up to his roommate whose cheeks were a little rosy, and he instantly knew that the one thing Changkyun said he wasn’t going to do, he had done. “Why did you leave me all alone?” He spoke with a pout and Minhyuk tried hard not to coo at him.

“I’m sorry Kyun, forgive me?” Minhyuk said, trying to appease the cutesy side of Changkyun that seemed to have come out with a little help of alcohol.

“…Gimme that shot and I’ll forgive you.” Changkyun said, pointing to the shot that was in one of his roommate’s hands. It was purple. Well, it looked purple anyway and to be quite honest, he didn’t care what it was. Even if he was told, he probably wouldn’t have heard of it anyway. Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders and handed it over immediately, cheering when his used-to-be-sober roommate downed it immediately, grinning at him. “Wow that is gross.” The younger whispered, shaking his head a little before grinning at him. “I’ma go. Have fun with the cutie.” He said, pointing at the man Minhyuk was currently sitting on.

Minhyuk watched his roommate leave and turned around to the boy he was sitting on, grinning at him and whispering in his hear that it was only his roommate.

Changkyun wobbled around, following the loud cheers again and noticed the angel.

He was sitting on the couch, laughing with a few friends, not realising that he was being stared at. Giggling to himself, he felt his over confidence wash over him and he skipped over, feeling light on his feet as he sat on the arm of the couch right beside Hoseok, making the angelic man look up in surprise at the sudden bouncy male beside him.

“Changkyun, you found me.” He said, his eyes twinkling with delight as he placed the glass of alcohol he had in his hand down, ignoring his red-headed friend beside him to turn his body to the cute boy. 

“Well, you weren’t hard to find.” Changkyun said, fiddling with his hands.

“What do you want then?” Hoseok asked, leaning slightly closer to the other. As Changkyun placed a finger on his chin to pretend he was deep in thought, Hoseok grinned and suddenly pulled on the others arm (for the second time that night), forcing the younger boy to fall a little into his lap. Changkyun shook his head in surprise and wiggled around, feeling very uncomfortable. 

“Well this is uncomfortable.” He frowned as he said, his face turned away from Hoseok and his body facing the opposite wall. This way, he couldn’t see his angel.

Hoseok watched as the cute boy moved around, before finally standing up, making the older frown because he thought he was going to leave.

But he was wrong.

Changkyun turned around and looked at Hoseok, a sweet pout on his face before pouncing into his lap, straddling his thighs and placing his hands on the angel’s shoulders. Moving forward, he let his own lips touch Hoseok’s ear, nibbling on it a little, teasing him.

“You are a cat.” The blonde said, trying not to close his eyes out of pleasure. Looking to the side, he could see his friend – and a couple of his other friends – looking at him in curiosity at the boy in his lap who was now kissing and nipping at his neck. A sudden sound made him jump a little, eyes widened as he moved his head to stare at Changkyun in the eyes. The boy was purring. Literally, purring. “How are you doing that?”

Changkyun giggled again, bouncing on the others lap – the sheer excuse being that Hoseok’s thighs were fun to bounce on – and stared at him, licking his lips.

“Maybe I am a cat.” The boy said, feeling like a child again.

A child with an extreme sexual attraction to the boy he was currently sitting on. Is this what Minhyuk felt with the one he was sitting on? Maybe. Probably not. But all he could think about was how Hoseok felt beneath him and what he wanted to do to him. Probably something that he shouldn’t want to do in a room full of strangers. 

They stared at each other for a moment before they were once again interrupted by Hoseok’s (rude) red-headed friend beside them.

“Uh Hoseok, aren’t you going to introduce us?” The man asked.

Hoseok and Changkyun stared at him before the blond shook his head and released a heavy sigh, he was not up for dealing with his friend. The cute boy on his lap just shrugged his shoulders, distracting himself by rubbing his hands underneath Hoseok’s t-shirt suddenly, touching the soft skin and stroking it repeatedly. There was no sexual desire but simply boredom.

Plus, Hoseok felt nice. And soft. And cuddly.

“Well Jooheon, this is Changkyun, we just met.” Hoseok explained, staring at Jooheon whilst trying to ignore the feeling of the boy’s hands under his shirt. “Anything else Jooheon?” He asked, clearly aggravated and annoyed.

Jooheon watched the two beside him and just rose an eyebrow.

“You… just met?” He asked, and Hoseok just nodded, still annoyed. “Then I shall let you continue.”

“Thank you!” Changkyun suddenly shouted, smiling at Jooheon who stared at him in amusement before standing up and walking away. The boy turned to Hoseok and stopped his hand. “Your friend is a little annoying.”

All Hoseok could do was laugh.

And laugh more because the boy was completely adorable and he had to wonder how he had never seen him before around campus. 

Changkyun grinned before moving his hands again, up the other’s chest and down to the waistband of his jeans. They simply continued to stare at each other again, Hoseok letting Changkyun do whatever he wanted, not moving, because it didn’t seem like the other wanted him to. The younger stopped his hands again, and moved back to Hoseok’s ear, letting the man hear the small purring sound coming from his throat. 

It turned Hoseok on, so much.

“Ah you should stop that.” The man commented, closing his eyes as he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach, just because of the rumbling sound he heard. 

“Hmm? Stop what?” Changkyun asked as innocently as he could, smiling before nipping at his ear lobe.

“Stop that… purring.” Hoseok struggled to speak properly.

“Why?”

“Because it’s turning me on so much and it’s very embarrassing.” The older one commented, suddenly raising his hips to prove his point. Changkyun let out a small (and fucking adorable) yelp when he felt the other’s hard erection poke his butt through his jeans. And usually, he’d probably be a little annoyed but this time, he couldn’t help but moan when the other didn’t lower his hips. “Don’t do that either Changkyun, I won’t be able to stop if you moan like that.”

Changkyun had closed his eyes and felt the other’s hips lower back down to the couch, letting him sit more comfortably, and he leaned back, staring at him.

“I think…” the boy said, biting his lip as he felt something stir in his stomach. “…I think I’m going to be…” He whispered, and Hoseok smiled at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

“What is it Changkyun?” Hoseok asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m gonna puke.”

It was probably the most embarrassing thing and least sexual thing he could’ve said at that moment, but there was no way Changkyun was going to risk throwing up over his handsome angel. Quickly moving off Hoseok (regretting each moment of it) he ran to the bathroom and proceeded to spill out his guts. Guess his night was over.

…

His eyes fluttered open, the sunshine forcing the pounding in his head to grow worse, making him groan out loud because he had never felt this bad before in his life. Was he dying? Rolling over, he pursed his lip and finally sat up, gripping his head, his stomach felt like it was doing somersaults in the worst possible way and he was sure he was going to be sick again.

“Good morning Kyun!” A loud and cheery voice interrupted his pained thoughts and Changkyun looked up, looking at his roommate was grinning at him. There was something mischievous about it.

He really didn’t want to talk about it.

Waving the other away, he flung his legs over the bed and tried to stand up. His legs felt wobbly and he honestly felt he was going to fall.

Thankfully Minhyuk was there to catch him and hold him steady.

“Woah there. You alright?” Minhyuk asked with genuine worry, even though he was sure that Changkyun deserved this headache and he had to stop himself from laughing. “Oh yeah, this will be your first hangover, right? Come with me.” The blonde took his fragile roommate into the kitchen where a glass of water and painkillers were already waiting for him. He helped Changkyun sit down and passed him the painkillers. “It’ll help.”

Changkyun did as he was told – after all, Minhyuk was the one who was the professional at hangovers anyway – and swallowed the tablets. He still felt like crap.

Looking up, he saw Minhyuk grinning at him again.

“…what?” the younger asked, looking suspiciously at the other, it looked like Minhyuk was just bursting with something to say. Minhyuk shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “Oh, come on, just say what you want to say.”

“Okay. Do you remember what happened last night?” Minhyuk asked, moving forward and looking at his roommate in the eyes.

“A little, everything is a bit fuzzy right now.” Changkyun admitted. Minhyuk stifled a laugh.

“Just, try to remember something.” The blonde pushed, he really wanted the other to remember, so he could see the look on his face when he did. Changkyun let out a puff of air and forgot about his headache for a moment, another feeling pooling in his stomach when he vaguely remembered another man. He couldn’t remember his name, the only other thing he remembered was sitting in his lap and—

“Oh. My. God.”

“There you go!”

Minhyuk chuckled loudly as he watched the other remember what he had done to particular man last night, and if he didn’t remember exactly, Minhyuk didn’t mind retelling the tale considering he had seen all. And Jooheon told him.

The colour in Changkyun’s face had gone, and he was one step away from lunging into his bed and staying here for the rest of eternity.

“I cannot believe that I did that.” His voice was shaky. His body was shaking. He felt like an idiot.

“Dude, you were literally pretending to be a cat.”

“Stop it.”

“You kept biting his ear.”

“Shut. Up.”

“You were practically bouncing on his dick.”

“MINHYUK!”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened as the other shouted at him, trying to stifle the laughter that escaped his mouth as he the other watched him in pure terror. His roommate finally calmed down and sat back down, playing around with the glass of water, trying to forget what Minhyuk had just said. The blonde fiddled with his own hands.

“You’ll probably never see him again, don’t worry about it.” He said, shrugging his shoulders as he stood up and walked over to his roommate. Minhyuk wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders and smiled. “Come on, let’s go get lunch on campus. You need food.”

Changkyun turned his head and looked at him, frowning but nodding at the same time. He really, really didn’t want to eat but he knew that he needed to.

And empty stomach was worse for the hangover.

Soon enough the both of them were ready, although Changkyun wasn’t sure that he was ready to face the sunlight. So, he put on a pair of sunglasses and braced himself. As soon as they stepped out of their room, Changkyun frowned and turned back to Minhyuk who was practically bathing in the sunlight – how he wasn’t hungover, he didn’t want to know. Actually, he did, so that he could put it to use sometime, but not now, when the other could gloat. 

As they walked through campus, Minhyuk grabbed his roommate’s wrist and dragged him to the café that he often frequented. Apparently, they had the best chips ever. That was something Changkyun could eat.

They neared the café and Changkyun felt his stomach rumble.

“Hurry. Food.” Was all he could say, Minhyuk laughing at them as they sat down in the café and ordered a shit tonne of food. 

Leaning back, Changkyun took a large gulp of his coke and sat it down, feeling happier already so maybe the fresh air did help. The blonde sitting across from him drank his smoothie, looking around the café as if he was searching for something.

“What you looking for?” Changkyun asked, licking his lips as he saw the waiter bring over a big plate of chips for him – and him only – eating quickly. 

“Well, a friend works here. He should be on shift today.” He said, continuing to look around.

“Fair enough.” Changkyun commented, shoving more chips into his mouth, finishing is drink and standing up, going to the bar and waiting for the bartender to come to him. Tapping his foot, he smiled as he was seen to and ordered a glass of milk. Something nice and refreshing was all he could seem to think of at the moment. When he got the drink, he was about to turn around when a hand was placed over his waist, and he was pulled in against someone. “What the—.”

“Hello kitty.”

Changkyun’s eyes widened as he turned his head to the side, seeing that angelic boy from last night grinning at him as he held him close, and the boy swore he was about to throw up again.

There was no way that this was just a coincidence.

“What—, why—…” He couldn’t seem to form a sentence, at least he remembered to put the glass down before he did anything else embarrassing.

“I guess fate brought us back together.” Hoseok whispered, turning the other around completely so that their chests were lightly pressed together. He stared into Changkyun’s eyes which were so surprised, and he could only smile, looking at the drink the other ordered. “Milk? Are you trying to ruin me?”

“I-I…” Stupid vocal chords. Changkyun looked down at the other’s torso because anywhere was better than the other’s eyes.

“Changkyun, I never got your number.” Hoseok said, pouting a little as he moved one of his hands to the other’s chin to life his face up. “Can I get it now?” 

The smaller boy licked his lips nervously and nodded.

No point in trying to talk in front of him anymore.

“Come on, let me walk you to your table.” Hoseok said, letting the boy go and picking up his drink for him, waiting for Changkyun to start moving so that he could follow. Once the boy finally did, he happily followed him, grinning at the milk in his hand before seeing the boy’s blonde friend. He waved excitedly before taking a seat beside a blushing Changkyun who was looking anywhere but at him. “Minhyuk right? Jooheon told me about you.” 

“Yeah that’s me! Glad you could make it.” Minhyuk said, waving as he shoved another bit of the sandwich in his mouth. 

Changkyun’s eyes widened as those words left his lips.

He should’ve known something was weird when Minhyuk offered to buy him lunch. Kicking him under the table seemed to garner his attention. Hoseok watched the two boys silently interact and he could only chuckle as he moved the glass of milk closer to the boy he couldn’t stop thinking about since the night before.

The young boy simply nodded in thanks and began to drink. This was possibly the most awkward thing that had ever happened to him.

Minhyuk stared at his roommate for a while before laughing.

“I’ma go and find somewhere else to sit. Excuse me.” The blond laughed as he picked up his food and moved table quickly, although Changkyun was sure that he didn’t move so far away that he couldn’t hear the conversation between his beloved roommate and Hoseok.

Changkyun watched the other leave with horror in his eyes. There was a reason he didn’t have any other friends other than Minhyuk.

Talking. He was absolutely terrible at making conversation.

Especially with a handsome guy such as Hoseok who hasn’t stopped creepily smiling at him since he joined the table. Glancing over, he gulped when Hoseok seemed to be waiting for any word to leave his mouth.

But there was no way he could talk, not when every second he got a flashback of what he was like.

And what he did.

And who he did it to.

“So, Changkyun, how are you feeling today?” Hoseok asked, leaning forward and leaning on his hand, smiling as friendly as he could. The boy shrugged his shoulders in reply and went back to drinking his cold drink. “You were pretty wasted, I hope you’re alright.” The man added, trying to get the other to talk to him.

“I’m fine… thanks.” Changkyun was wishing he was somewhere else. Or that he had some alcohol.

“Look, if I’m making you too uncomfortable…” Hoseok started, realising that the other was going out of his way not to talk to him, “I can leave. I don’t want to ruin your lunch.”  
Changkyun began panicking at this point.

No, he didn’t want Hoseok to leave but he wasn’t sure he could gather up the will to ask him to stay either. But if did ask him to stay, they’d probably be super uncomfortable and stay in silence because Changkyun couldn’t talk. God damn him.

The uncomfortable silence happened again. Hoseok stared at the other and gave him a few minutes.

Sighing silently – he knew that it wasn’t really Changkyun’s fault, after all, last night he wasn’t sober in the least – he smiled at the cute boy and looked to the floor. Just as he was about to stand up, he felt the others hand on his, and he heard something slide across the table.

A phone.

“I wouldn’t mind texting you.” Changkyun said, willing himself to look up at Hoseok whose smile was probably brighter than the sun.

“Really?” Changkyun nodded with a soft smile on his own lips. Hoseok took the phone and instantly put in his number, grinning as he gave it back. “Text me. Please.”

The boy nodded and watched as Hoseok left.

Ah his life had turned over. Whether it was good or bad, he didn’t know.

…

THREE MONTHS LATER

 

Changkyun lay his head on his pillow, grinning at the message on his phone as he pulled the covers up to his neck, thinking about what to reply. It was a lot easier these days. His anxiety over meeting people had gotten better, and his relationship with Hoseok was at a new high. They hadn’t met up a whole lot and it was only ever for coffee, but Hoseok seemed to get it. That’s why they texted each other a lot. And that’s where most of their intimacy came from.

_‘Kyun, please get out of my thoughts, I can’t sleep.’_

The boy stared at his phone before texting him back, biting his own lip as he did. It wasn’t scary to text Hoseok, it was fun. It made his stomach tingle too, in such a good way.

_‘Stop being cheesy and go to sleep, it’s already midnight.’_

A little over a minute and his phone beeped again, signalling a message from his maybe-not-so-much boyfriend.

_‘Come over and help me sleep then, please?’_

Changkyun shook his head, keeping his giggling to a small volume. He had been shouted at by Minhyuk before and it wasn’t something he ever wanted to happen again. Typing in his message, he placed it next to his pillow and closed his eyes. Nah. There was no way he was getting to sleep at this time.

_‘No. It’s dark outside, I’m way too fragile for that. I need a prince to help me.’_

Another text message was sent to him, making him sit back up and stare at his phone. Maybe this was the root of his sleeping problem.

_‘Kitty needs a prince? That doesn’t sound like normal. How about I come keep my pet company?’_

Changkyun let his head fall to his chest in embarrassment at the text message. Hoseok almost always ended the conversation like that, and it wasn’t like the younger didn’t like it – in fact he liked the pet name way too much – but he never knew how to reply. And that would usually lead to him having problems with replying and their conversation would end.

Not that he wanted it to, but he was always too embarrassed to reply.

He had to get over it.

Taking a deep breath, he used a small calming breathing technique that he had learned over the internet and stared at his phone, his fingers moving over the buttons without thought. As soon as he pressed the send button he shoved the phone under his pillow and waited.

And waited.

And waited even more.

Even after ten minutes had passed, Hoseok hadn’t replied to his text. Changkyun was worried. Had he said something wrong? Every horrible thought passed through his head as the minutes passed by. What if he had just messed everything up with the one person he could possibly see a future with?

Changkyun ran a hand through his hair and he swung his legs over his bed. There was no way he was sleeping now.

When he moved to the kitchen, he immediately got a drink of water and tried to calm down. His brain was on override and he was trying to convince himself that he hadn’t just messed everything up. Maybe in the span of a few minutes Hoseok had managed to go to sleep? Maybe he had went for a shower and was just forgetting to message him back. 

Suddenly a knock rang through the dorm and Changkyun nearly jumped out of his skin in fear. It was midnight, who the hell would be at his door?

The banging continued and Changkyun continued to freeze.

“Who the hell is that?!” Minhyuk screamed when he finally emerged from his room, looking at his roommate who was of course standing in fear in the kitchen. Ignoring him for now, he made his way to the front door and unlocked it quickly, ready to give hell to whoever was standing at the other side of it. “The fuck do you— oh. Hoseok?” 

Hoseok stood in front of him panting heavily as if he had just run for miles. Without speaking, he pushed through the door and looked around.

Minhyuk closed it and sighed.

It wasn’t like he was going to ask why the other was here; there was only one reason so it had nothing to do with him. Patting the man on the shoulder as he passed, he returned to his bedroom and left it up to his roommate to do most of the talking. 

Hoseok moved forward, looking into the living room to try and find the boy. It was when he passed the kitchen and heard a small yelp that he knew he found exactly who he was looking for.

“H-Hoseok?” Changkyun stuttered, staring at the other in disbelief.

“Come here.” 

There was no hesitation in Hoseok’s voice and there was no smile on his lips either. Changkyun wasn’t entirely sure what was going on so he followed the orders, moving forward and stopping until he was standing directly in front of the blond. Hoseok stared down at the boy, who looked confused about the entire situation.

But he wasn’t here to play games. Not after that text message.

“Changkyun, do you know how much I like you?” He said, not moving an inch and his expression stayed stale. Changkyun simply shook his head, being honest at least. “I like you a lot, like a lot.” 

“…I don’t know what to say Hoseok.” Changkyun replied honestly.

“Tell me you like me too. Please?” He asked, not that he was trying to force the other into saying something he didn’t actually mean. But he couldn’t stand this game they were playing any longer. And he had a feeling that Changkyun wanted more as well. So, he was here to try and get them out of this stage in the relationship, and into the fun part.  
Changkyun looked at him dead in the eyes and spoke softly, like he always did.

“I like you Hoseok. More than I’ve liked anyone.” His voice was strong, he wasn’t lying, Hoseok could see that and he almost burst into tears at the confession. It was all he wanted.

Hoseok instantly wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close and hugging him tightly. Changkyun could only giggle at the action, hugging the other as well around the waist. The warmth between them was pleasant, and neither wanted the moment to end. But there was one more thing that forced Hoseok to run over here, and it wasn’t just to make the other confess that he actually wanted to be in this relationship. Moving his hands to the younger’s shoulders, he softly pushed him away and started to talk again.

“Now, about that text message…” His voice deepened and the smile disappeared from his lips. “You should know better than to send that type of message.”

Gulping, Changkyun watched the other’s expression change to a darker one.

Though he was almost entirely sure he knew what it meant. It wasn’t like he had never been in a relationship before, but this was different. It was Hoseok and Hoseok was different. The blond moved forward and he backed the other into the dining table, fully expecting an answer.

Of course, Changkyun wasn’t going to answer him, but Hoseok took that as a good sign. It meant that the other knew what was going on. And wasn’t going to stop it.

Lifting his hands to place on the other’s waist, he picked the younger up, placing him on the table and he slipped in between his legs. Changkyun’s breath was getting heavier, his face was getting redder and he felt like he was about to pass out from the heat.

“So, tell me, kitty, do you like the pet name?” Hoseok asked, moving his head closer to the other’s and simply letting his lips brush over Changkyun’s. The boy’s eyes were almost closed.

“I-I…” Changkyun hated how pathetic he sounded, but he couldn’t do better.

“Is that a yes?” Hoseok lowered his voice again, it was almost a whisper. 

“Don’t… don’t ask embarrassing questions like that.” The younger said, shaking his head to try and get the woozy feeling out of his head. But the other wasn’t going to stop, he knew it, not that he really wanted him too. Hoseok chuckled, letting their lips brush against each other one more time. “I… might like the pet name. I just… this is so embarrassing Hoseok.”

“Ah don’t worry kitty, I’m only playing with you.” 

The name was beginning to make Changkyun hard. It had an extravagant effect on him, and he hoped that Hoseok really wouldn’t notice. But the man was currently between his legs so of course he did. And of course, he took it as a chance to make fun of him – lightly.

“I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to, Kyun, just know that I really like you, I want to get to know you better, I want to make you happy.”  
Hoseok looked completely sincere. Changkyun dropped his head a little and let out a soft chuckle.

“I know. I’m sorry for being so awkward all the time.” Almost a whisper, but Hoseok caught it. He lifted the other’s chin up with his hand and shook his head.

“No, don’t apologise. There’s no need to.” 

Both of them stared at each other again, the feelings from the party were returning and Changkyun felt that he was drunk again, only this time it was without alcohol. The feeling in his stomach was heavenly and hellish at the same time, he never wanted it to go away. Pulling all the confidence together that he had, he reached a hand up and ran it through the blonde hair that he had been wanting to touch for a long time. It was so soft.

The older waited for Changkyun to make his move, all he did was stay still, letting the other take control for the first time. And Changkyun didn’t wait long at all.

As he got a good grip of Hoseok’s hair, he pulled him closer, their lips already touching but not enough for either. Hoseok was getting teased, he knew it, and he couldn’t help but smirk at his boy. Changkyun tilted his head to the left, letting his tongue run across his own lips before he planted them on the other’s, closing his eyes instantly and falling deep into the passionate kiss.

Hoseok tasted like strawberries. 

Changkyun tasted like sweets.

Their kiss got more passionate as time passed, and Changkyun couldn’t stop running his fingers through the blonde hair, gripping onto it as the older took the kiss further. Hoseok let his tongue slide across Changkyun’s bottom lip, testing the waters, waiting to see if the other was going to open his mouth. When he did, the blonde slid his tongue into the other’s cavern, letting their tongues dance for a while as he placed his hands on Changkyun’s waist, pulling him just a bit closer. He just wanted as much body contact as possible.

When they finally separated, Changkyun was left breathless and he wasn’t entirely sure if he was still alive or not. He had no idea that a kiss could feel that good.

They let their foreheads fell against each other, breathing normally again.

“So, about your text…” Hoseok murmured, watching the other’s cheeks rise up at the mere mention of the reply he had gotten. “I want you to know that I’m not an overly kinky person, but, when you sent that…” Taking a deep breath, Hoseok bit his lip and tried to contain himself. “…I had never wanted you more. I know it’s weird, but damn Changkyun, that was the best thing I had ever read.”

Changkyun chuckled deeply as he thought about the other getting excited over what he had sent in the text. Actually, it made him feel powerful. It shouldn’t, but it did. Like he had Hoseok in the palm of his hand.

Not that he wanted to push their relationship too far. But having this card in his deck greatly made him happy.

“Let’s go to bed. Maybe I’ll finally get a good sleep, huh?” Hoseok said, ignoring the heat in his pants if it meant snuggling with his cute boy. “Come on kitty, let’s go.” Changkyun giggled as he was picked up by Hoseok like a princess, and all he could do was wrap his arms around his neck, let his head fall into the others chest and smile like it was the best day in the world. They got to the bed and Hoseok tucked him in immediately, crawling in behind him and hooking an arm around Changkyun’s waist to pull him closer. “This is nice, Kyun, we should sleep in the same bed more often.”

Changkyun giggled and pressed back into the man behind him, feeling the arm around him tighten as he did. 

Hoseok leaned his head against Changkyun’s, pressing his cheek to Changkyun’s cheek, smiling at the closeness. He could see that the younger boy’s eyes were closed, but he wasn’t asleep yet. Both of them were tired, and being in this warm bed made it worse, so Hoseok knew that they weren’t going to do anything else tonight.

But he couldn’t resist asking. He really couldn’t.

“Changkyun, can you call me what you did in the text?” His voice was a little shaky and he wasn’t sure if he was pushing any boundaries.

But Changkyun smiled. He smiled because it was almost adorable the way Hoseok sounded.

“Sure thing, _Master_.”

“Fuck.”

Yes, Changkyun had the other in the palm of his hand now. He had to remember this. It may finally give him the edge he needed in this relationship. Oh yes, he liked it.

He was almost asleep personally until Hoseok opened his mouth again.

He just couldn’t help himself.

“If I bought you cat ears, would you wear them for me?” 

“Get the fuck off the bed, Hoseok.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> A WonKyun fic for you all! No smut this time because I don't think the story really needed it. Hope you enjoyed it! Kitty Changkyun is all I need in my life right now. Comment if you will <3


End file.
